


Poofing

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beach City, Crying, F/F, Guilt, Hurt, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Poofing, SU - Freeform, Sad, Spoilers for Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, The Diamonds - Freeform, blame, lapidot - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot angst week 2018: Day 1: Guilt.Peridot poofed, right in front of her.(I just found out about this week and I’m behind so let’s see if I’ll be able to catch up).





	Poofing

“No…”, Lapis whispered as she saw Peridot run towards Yellow Diamond, a smug grin on her face. She knew Peridot had gotten confident, even more so over the time she had been gone. It hurt a bit seeing that she had changed, but that wasn’t what worried her. What worried her was that the gem literally yelled at Yellow Diamond, smiling as the wind made her dress fly. She was confident, yes, but that didn’t stop it from happening.

Peridot was far too weak to do anything, and before they knew it, she was hit by a powerful lightning from the diamond, she poofed, and the green gem laid down in the sand, all vurnerabe, no protection.

“No!”.

She felt terrible, a different bad feeling than the one she was used too. Loneliness was one thing, but seeing Peridot hurt like that, she felt like she was ripped apart, or like if her gem once again had gotten cracked. This was way worse than anything she’d felt before.

Was it guilt?

Yes.

If only Lapis had stayed on Earth, if only she had protected Peridot, this wouldn’t have happened. She wouldn’t have too seen the wonderful gem in pain, poofing.

Why didn’t she stay?

Indirectly, this all felt like her fault.

No. This all WAS her fault.


End file.
